Gorilla Fist
Ron is enlisted by, Yori, his lady friend and classmate from the Yamanouchi Ninja School to help find their missing Sensei, who they suspect has been kidnapped by Monkey Fist. A suspicious, and jealous, Kim pursues them. Characters (in order of appearance) * Ron Stoppable * Rufus * Kim Possible * Monique * Cafeteria Lady * Middleton High Students * Ron Reiger * Yori * Master Sensei * Wade * Yamanouchi Ninja School graduate students * Ricardo * Monkey Fist * Gorilla henchmen * DNAmy Plot Summary Mission Villains * Monkey Fist * DNAmy Evil plot * Monkey Fist: No evil plan, just in hiding from DNAmy. * DNAmy: Have Sensei from the Yamanouchi Ninja School abducted, make it look like Monkey Fist took him, in order to hope that by doing so, his arch-enemy, Ron Stoppable, will locate Monkey Fist, who is in hiding. Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Monkey Fist sees DNAmy as she remove her mask Monkey Fist: (scream) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Noooooo! Ron: Dude, I think you're on a date. Monkey Fist: That's impossible! It was purely a professional relationship! 'DNAmy: '(Bear hugs him) (cheerfully) You keep sayin' that but I know you don't mean it. (Bear hugs him again) Ohh, come here! (Tries to kiss him) After DNAmy has chased Monkey Fist out of the temple… 'Kim: '''Wrong sick! '''Ron: '''That's what I'm sayin'. Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim KimClothes-GorillaFist-Casual1.jpg|Casual outfit with long sleeved turquoise top and navy pants. KimClothes-GorillaFist-Casual2.jpg|Casual outfit with turquoise t-shirt with dark hems and maroon pants. KimClothes-GorillaFist-Casual3.jpg|Casual pink striped t-shirt and white pants. KimClothes-GorillaFist-MissionOutfitParasailingGear.jpg|Mission outfit plus goggles, helmet and bag with para-sail. KimClothes-GorillaFist-MissionOutfit.jpg|Usual mission outfit. Ron RonClothes-GorillaFist-Casual.jpg|Usual casual outfit along with schoolbag. RonClothes-GorillaFist-Mission1.jpg|Mission outfit along with hiking bag, suitcases and orange life-vest. RonClothes-GorillaFist-Mission2.jpg|Usual mission outfit. RonClothes-GorillaFist-MissionWithBag.jpg|Mission outfit along with backpack. Other Images From This Episode Gorilla Fist Image0272.jpg|Kim meets Yori for the first time and is immediately suspicious - and jealous. 0704.jpg|That awkward moment when Ron has to tell Kim the secret of the Yamanouchi school. GorillaFist.png|In the clutches of DNAmy's henchmen. Gorilla Fist Image0995.jpg|Master Sensei using his mystical powers. 672bccfd7c644a7a3de35cffd0da474ffc8e99b9_hq.jpg Gorilla Fist.jpg Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation * Plane ride from Ricardo, Kim saved his chicken farm from a mudslide using a cordless hair-dryer Allusions Trivia *This episode was initially released directly to video in the United States as a bonus episode on the ''Kim Possible: So the Drama DVD. *This episode reunites Gilmore Girls costars Melissa McCarthy (DNAmy) and Keiko Agena (Yori). On the show, McCarthy played Sookie St. James, and Agena played the complex Lane Kim. *It is noted in this episode, that Wade can hack into super secret schools. *This was the third time Kim was jealous of her best friend, Ron, the first time was in Bueno Nacho when he was a better Bueno Nacho employee than her and she wanted money as a good employee just to get a jacket she wanted but wasen't even that good, and the second time to where Ron spent more time with his best male friend, Felix Renton, than with her in Steal Wheels. In that, Kim was jealous of Ron's friendship with Felix Renton when Ron started spending most of his time with Felix and not her. **This time she was jealous of Yori, whom she had never heard of before, because Ron was sworn to secrecy about his time at the Yamanouchi Ninja School, and saving the Lotus Blade from Monkey Fist. This episode also strongly implies that Kim had been secretly crushing on Ron some time before So the Drama, but was too proud to admit that she had feelings for him. *Monkey Fist shows no interest in DNAmy in this episode, yet in Partners, he has a framed picture of her. *Kim mentions that Ron has Mystical Monkey Power, which he gained in Monkey Fist Strikes. This also finally confirmed that she knew he had the power, as she had not been physically with him at the time, and had never referred to it. *This is one of the few episodes where Monkey Fist appears without his Monkey Ninja minionsMonkey Fist Strikes. Errors *When Kim is jumping out of the plane to find Ron in the Amazon rain-forest, it is completely daylight, but when she lands on the tree-house, it is completely dark. **Considering how much action occurred with Ron on the ground between when Kim jumped and landed, and that she was using a para-wing, Kim had to have been para-gliding for quite a while and distance. Otherwise she would have dropped in while Ron and Yori were still there. *When DNAmy had her gorilla mask on, her glasses were not visible in the mask's big eye holes, but after she takes the mask off, her glasses are on. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** Bob Schooley & Mark McCorkle * Producer ** Steve Loter * Writers ** Bob Schooley & Mark McCorkle * Art Director ** N/A * Line Producer ** Kurt Weldon * Storyboard Supervisor ** N/A * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above ** Christy Carlson Romano ** Will Friedle ** Nancy Cartwright ** Tahj Mowry ** Kaeko Agena ** Tom Kane ** Melissa McCarthy ** Raven ** George Takei ** James A. Taylor * Dialogue Directors ** Lisa Schaffer * Voice Casting ** Jamie Thomason ** Lisa Schaffer * Storyboard ** Troy Adomitis ** Louie del Carmen ** Lyndon Ruddy * Timing Directors ** Gordon Kent ** Soonjin Lee Mooney ** Andrea Klein ** Robert Lyman ** Robert Treat * Lead Character Design ** Stephen Silver * Character Design ** Celeste Moreno * Location Design ** Andy Ice * Prop Design ** Scott Hill * Background Paint ** Nadia H. Vurbenova-Mouri * Color Stylists ** Allyn Conley * Supervising Technical Director ** Andrew Schoentag * Technical Director ** Todd Maugh * Storyboard Revisions ** Luke Brookshier * Continuity Coordinator ** Denise Link ** Kitty Schoentag ** Jim Finch * Main Title Design By ** Jennifer Grey * Animation Production by ** Rough Draft Studios, Inc. * Film Editor ** Joe Molinari * Assistant Film Editor ** Reid Kramer * Pre-Production Track Editor ** Jim Harrison * Animatic Editor ** Pieter Kaufman * Scanners ** Shannon Fallis-Kane * Track Reading ** Christine Craig ** Skip Craig ** Theresa Gilroy Nielsen ** Denise Whitfield * Sound Designer ** Paca Thomas * Dialogue Editor ** Robbi Smith * Foley Mixer ** Marilyn Graf * Foley Artist ** Phyllis Ginter * Re-Recording Mixers ** Melissa Ellis ** Fil Brown * Dialogue Recording Engineer ** Chris Cirino * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** Amir Hematyar * Digital Audio Transfer ** J. Lampinen * Post Production Supervisor ** Ken Poteat * Post Production Coordinator ** Peiyu H. Foley * Production Supervisor ** Wade Wisinski * Production Coordinators ** Kevin Bernier * Production Secretary ** Linda DeLizza-Kweens * Production Control ** Anna Boyadjian * Talent Coordinators ** Aaron Drown ** Brian Mathias * Script Coordinator ** Leona Beckert * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links * "Disney Wiki: Gorilla Fist" Merchandise Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes